1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detecting apparatus and a radiographing system used for medical diagnosis equipment, non-destructive inspection equipment and the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to a radiation detecting apparatus and a radiographing system used for X-ray radiographing and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, X-ray radiographing uses an X-ray film system including a phosphor screen including an X-ray excitement phosphor layer within the screen and double-side coating. Instead of the system, research and development of a digital radiation detecting apparatus is active recently. It is because a digital radiation detecting apparatus including an X-ray scintillator layer and a two-dimensional light detector provides better image properties than the radiation detecting apparatus including the X-ray film system. Additionally, the digital apparatus has an advantage that data can be shared by importing the data to a networked computer system since the data is digital data.
Among such digital radiation detecting apparatuses, U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,422 discloses a highly sensitive and high-definition apparatus: an apparatus including a scintillator layer to convert radiation into light that can be detected by a photo sensor, in which a plurality of photo sensors and electric elements such as TFT form the scintillator layer on a light detector including photoelectric conversion element units being arranged in a plane.
Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,327 discloses an apparatus for coloring a wavelength selectivity transmitting part and using the part as a wavelength selective filter, the apparatus comprising a light source for optical reset operation or optical calibration operation.
However, a light wavelength selecting method using a coloring absorption layer as in the above conventional examples need to include a plurality of layers, making the apparatus configuration complex and thick. Further, the configuration of a plurality of layers increases reflected light from an interface. That is, reflected light returned from a light emitter to a sensor panel lowers the quality of a shot image as abnormality in the image. As such, it is required to reduce the reflected light as much as possible. Therefore, a radiation detecting apparatus is needed that has simpler configuration and more efficiently reduces reflected light from a light emitter to a sensor panel than the conventional ones.